memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Boldly Go, Issue 12
Boldly Go, Issue 12 was the 12th issue of IDW Publishing's Boldly Go, the second series of ongoing Star Trek comics set in the Kelvin timeline. Description :The shocking conclusion of "Whom God Destroys"! Kirk and Eurydice remain trapped on the planet Antos IV, while Garth of Izar makes his move to assume command of the Endeavour in orbit above them! Summary ;Previously in ''STAR TREK: BOLDLY GO...'' : Legendary Starfleet Captain Garth was presumed dead after a transporter accident years ago. But he is very much alive, and has assumed the identity of Captain Kirk in a bid to take over the ''U.S.S. ENDEAVOUR. The real Kirk, meanwhile, was ambushed by who he thinks is his old flame, the space-pirate Eurydice...'' In a storeroom on Antos IV, groggily awakes to be greeted by a very angry Eurydice demanding to know where Thalia is. Kirk on the other hand demands to know why she shot her. Eurydice explains that while doing business on Antos she sighted a human and struck up a conversation with him, learning he was . After his transporter accident, the Antosians rebuilt the captain which seemingly gave him his shapeshifting powers. When Eurydice revealed she knew a Starfleet captain, Garth attempted to seize the Spectral in the hopes he could use its database to its advantage. The door then caves in to reveal Thalia wielding a large cannon. Hugging her mother, Thalia informs Kirk that Garth beamed away. Aboard the , Groffus is wound-up tighter than ever as "Kirk" refuses to come down to sickbay for his physical. "Kirk" waves her off, stating he will report to sickbay after their rendezvous with the . After she concedes (thought threatening to use a if he does not comply) and walks out, "Kirk" asks where they left off in their chess game...which he has been playing with Ellix. Using the Spectral s scanners, Eurydice confirms the Endeavour has left the planet. Kirk despairs at the enormity of the task of tracking down the ship but Eurydice is one step ahead of him. Her species has perfected the technology to track starships at warp. Several light years away, the Endeavour drops out of warp in front of the Heisenberg. Though Murcia offers to hail them, "Kirk" takes the call in his ready room. No sooner has he entered does the ship go to red alert with the computer announcing all command functions are localized to the ready room. hails the ready room where "Kirk" declares the ruse has served its purpose and shapeshifts back into Garth, declaring that there will be dire consequences for the crew if they do not obey his orders. After having his command codes rejected, Sulu readies a team to break into the ready room. Captain Jiang jovially hails the Endeavour only to be met by the enraged Garth. After briefly explaining how the naive Antosians rebuilt him, Garth orders the Endeavour to open fire. Though the Heisenberg attempts evasive manoeuvres, the aging craft's shields are no match for the modern cruiser. The Spectral drops out of warp between the two Starfleet ships but despite her advantages in propulsion, the sheer amount of weaponry on the Endeavour still makes her a target. Kirk tries to hail Sulu, it is Garth who answers. After a brief monologue, Eurydice cuts him off, having traced the transmission. She has a plan...but if it doesn't work...it was nice knowing Kirk. Kirk suddenly materializes in front of Garth, cancelling the red alert and ceasing the attack on the Heisenberg. Sulu's team then breaches the ready room only to find Garth has shapeshifted into Kirk. Sulu asks the two what his daughter's name is. The armed Kirk confidently states he knows the answer and asks that the doppelgänger to answer first. The unarmed Kirk panics and asks Sulu to trust him. Sulu recognizes such panic as uncharacteristic of his captain and asks the unarmed Kirk to answer the question. The unarmed Kirk lunges at his counterpart only to be stunned by Sulu, reverting back to Garth. But just to be safe, Kirk answers that Sulu's daughter is named . On Elba II, Kirk and McCoy have deposited Garth in the asylum where the warden assures the former captain will receive the help he needs. On the lounge of the Endeavour, Ellix, McCoy and Sulu are left babysitting Thalia. While the former engages the young girl in three-dimensional chess, the latter two coyly wonder how Kirk's "date night" with Eurydice is progressing. References Characters : • Ellix • Eurydice • • Groffus • Jiang • • • Murcia • • Thalia Starships and vehicles : • • Spectral Locations :Antos IV • Elba II • Elba II asylum Races and cultures :Human States and organizations : Other references :red alert • three-dimensional chess Appendices Related stories * : This comic is the second of a two-part adaptation of the episode. Thalia even wins her chess game against McCoy via "Queen to Queen's level three", the security phrase Scotty asks of anyone wanting to beam up to Enterprise. Errors * On page 19, Ellix is wearing an red operations tunic instead of science blue. Images scottyBG12.jpg| . Jiang.jpg|Captain Jiang. Cover(s) Boldly Go 12 A.jpeg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas Boldly Go 12 B.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen Boldy Go 12B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A boldly Go 12.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Cryssy Cheung Connections (Boldly Go) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 11 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 13 }} category:tOS comics